Bake Night
by soufflebowtie
Summary: It was their night off, and Dimitri had plans for dinner.


**A really stupid idea that came to my mind late night. Yeah. This is also my first fanfic in english (see, I'm brazilian) so don't hate my mistakes haha**

* * *

I was hungry. Starving, even. But Dimitri told me he had plans for dinner, so I was trying to keep alway from the groceries cabinet. It was our day off, and he didn't have plenty time together this week, therefore I'd like to enjoy it every single second of this. I have to remind to thanks Lissa for that, since she dismissed the guardians service in order to have a romantic night with his boyfriend. Of course, she wasn't all alone, but still, I was glad that I could have a romantic night with _my _boyfriend too.

I had this picture in my mind that he would bring wine and something from street for us – like chinese or something. Instead, when he showed up, absurdly handsome and fragrant, with his duster on and car's key on hand, I figure out he had something else in mind. "Where're we going?" asked after a soft kiss on his lips. I had chosen a red blouse to wear, one I knew he liked with the back bare, and a black jeans skirt slightly above the knee. It was practical, and yet good looking.

Dimitri admired me for a minute before speak "You are beautiful, Roza" he said in a whisper, bring me back to one more kiss, less soft this time. "I told you I have plans" He grinned and suddenly I was totally curious. What he had in mind?

"So, we are going to a restaurant?" He didn't answered me. "C'mom, comrade! Tell me something!" I was kinda anxious, because our guardian's salary wasn't exactlty high, so I didn't want Dimiti taking me to a fancy place.

He pondered "Yeah..." There was something unsaid in his voice. I frowned in frustration and Dimitri laughted, encircling my waist. "You'll see Roza. I think you will liked it."

"Just for you to know, I'm hungry okay?" I said getting into the car.

"Tell me somethin I _don't _know."

"I'm serious. I haven't ate the entire afternoon."

Dimitri glanced briefly at me. "I mean... almost" I admitted with a smirk. "I had something here and there. But I didn't properly ate."

He shook his head with a large smile on his face. Dimitri was so relaxed and happy that for a moment I got lost looking at his profile against the light. Noticing my gaze, he reached my hand in my lap and squeezed gently before leading to his mouth and land a soft kiss.

We drove about ten minutes until we get to a restaurant. A closed restaurant. "Are we late?" Dimitri didn't look disappointed. He parked the car on the side of the building with a tiny smile and excitement in his eyes.

"We are just in time." He said getting out of the car and coming to open my side of the door, offering his hand to me "Lady" I laughed and hold it. He laced his arm with mine and we walk to the side door.

"So what? You closed the place just for you and me or we're invading?"

Dimitri pulled out some keys "A little bit of both" he said misteriously openning the door. "No, I know the owner. He's gonna reform this place so I asked him if we could use tonight as it's closed."

"So the place is closed for just you and me?" He nodded as we entered the dark place. "What do you have planned in that dirty little mind, comrade?"

I heard his laugh, though I couldn't see him. Seconds later, the lights were on and I was standing in a big and professional kitchen. I wasn't a girl that cooks, but I was impressed. I imagined that Christian would love this place.

"I though that we could cook something." Dimitri said reaching me. I looked up to him, disbelief. "Not just anything, though. I was thinking about a family recipe."

"Hm, a family recipe? So much pressure, I don't know if I can handle it." I smiled at him, tiptoeing to kiss his lips.

"I think this one you'll like it." He said hugging me. "What do you thing about bake bread"

My eyes widened in a delightful surprise "Black bread? That one your mother do?"

"Yep. She taught me when I was younger. And as you like as much as I do, I thought would be nice if we –" He never finished his sentence because our lips were suddenly too busy to say a word.

Dimitri's hand held my nape and the other went to the base of my back, pulling me closer to him. Just like that, the whole world around me fade away. There was only Dimitri and his hands on me, his lips on mine. I felt so good and completed, it seemed like I was in some kinda of Paradise or something as good as. Only when we bumped the kitchen counter that Dimitri broke our kiss. "You said you were hungry"

"I'm." I pull his lips to mine again "Extremly hungry."

He laughed softly "Let's cook, Rose." Then he walked away. Dimitri took off his duster, grabbed an apron and threw it to me to then dress up with one too.

When Dimitri says that we are going cook, actually, he means that he'll do most part of it, while I watch and make noise around him. It wasn't really difficult, but the dough were too sticky and I preferred to stay away until it's time to hit it. That part was very funny though.

"It's ready." He finally said after set the dough in the form "I don't know how long it will take in this oven, but is just pay attention on the smell."

"Hope it doesn't take too long." I complained sitting on the counter . Dimitri laughed at me and came closer. "I'm hungry, okay? I'll be in a terrible mood soon if I don't eat something."

He collected a lock of my hair and wrapped in his fingers. "I won't let that happen" He said in a soft, sexy and low voice. "I dealt with the worst of you. I can manage some bad mood very well, I guess."

"The two times I was down because of the spirit and you were near we ended up naked." I reminded him suggestively. He smiled and touched our foreheads. "Now, we don't have a bed here, but I'm not picky, comrade."

"Don't tempt me like that, Roza." Dimitri said with a strong accent and heavy breathing.

"Oh, so you'll say that this never crossed your mind?" I demanded to know.

"You are the pervert mind here, not me."

I laughed at him. "I can't believe it. You're such a liar, Dimitri!" I said as I threw flour on him.

I didn't have time to get up and run away from him. Dimitri was always fast, so much faster than me. He grabbed my wrists and smiled. "Oh, _Roza._ You just got yourself in trouble."

"Did I?" I teased. Dimitri just smiled and said nothing. Before I could realized what he was doing, he threw back flour on me. In my hair. "You asked for it."

And we started a flour war. I manage to run from him and walked around the counter. Two minutes and all the kitchen was white. Dimitri ran after me. We look like two kids playing house.

"Gotcha!" he reached me and I screamed laughing. "You're impossible, Rose."

"Me?" we laughed more. Dimitri's laugh was one of the most beautiful songs in the world.

We sigh. "Yeah. Impossible. Beautiful. My wild girl." I frowned. He had never called me like that before. But I liked the way it sounded.

Dimitri kissed me gently. He held my face and I hugged him. Seconds later the fire was on again and we were back to the beginning. He lifted me up and put me back over the counter, his hands traveled on my body. I scratched his backs and I heard him moaning as his hands made their way inside my skirt. His touch on my bare skin was powerfull. I arched my body in response. His lips moved to my neck, kissing and biting softly, the way Dimitri knew that drove me crazy.

My own hands reached his shirt. I pull them off with his help and he did the same with mine. I tried to take off his pants, but I found very hard since his hand was under my skirt again but this time doing things that almost made me scream in pleasure. Dimitri wasn't only a God of fight, he had to be also a God of sex. He was keeping his promise about doing things that would end my selfcontrol. I nailed him groaning out loud almost loosing it. Then he stopped and I could breathe again, though I missed his hands.

In a hurry, I unbottoned his pants and it fell on the ground, following by my skirt. "How much time do we have?" I asked with a sigh.

"A good time." He answered while laid me down and climbed the counter. "And still, never enough".

We laughed together and his lips pressed mine again. Dimitri admired my body, tasting it with his lips and hand and leaving me breathless. I was so close... I muttered his name over and over. Dimitri knew it every single parte of me. My body, my mind, my heart and my soul. I was his and he was mine. We were meant to be.

Lost in lust I didn't quite notice when we finally get naked. Dimitri slowed down and he looked at me fondly. "I love you so much, _Roza_."

"I love you too, comrade. It hurts sometimes."

He slid his nose on my face in a caressed. "I'm so glad we're here"

"I know"

We kissed again before Dimitri complete me, then I lost myself in pleasure and lust. We get along so well in training and working together. Sex wasn't different. Even better, I dare to say. Nothing restraining us, only he and I loving each other apart from world. Pure energy.

I wish we could stay there on that counter the whole night. I had totally forgot my hunger and the breads. All I wanted that time was him. But a while after, when I was too tired to stop,he get up.

"Where are you going?" I pouted.

"The breads will burn." He replied with a smirk, dressing back his pants "They are ready, you can eat now."

"Oh." He laughted at my confusion "They're hot now. We can't eat while they're hot."

Dimitri was about to say something, but once he looked at me, he lost it. He was still very close for me to see his eyes darken in desire "You should put some clothes on."

"Oh, really?"

"It is _very _hard to think with you undressed and covered with flour like that."

I laughed but I took the clothes of the ground and my stomach complained out loud just after that. Aparently, my attempt to lure Dimitri and forget about the food wasn't going to work. "I'm gonna need another bath. I became the flour-girl."

Wearing thermal gloves, Dimitri took the form of the oven and set it on the counter. He eyed me "I can help you with that later..." I smiled with his promissed. A sassy Dimitri was kinda new to me yet. "But for now, let's focus on eat, or I'll feel guity for make you faint because you didn't eat well."

"Aye sir. Or... how the cowboys says?" he raised an eyebrow but it had fun in his eyes."But talking seriously, Dimitri. You can make me faint whenever you want to." I approched to him, touching his arms with the tips of my fingers.

He turned to me, wrapping his arms around my naked waist – I didn't bother to dress my blouse yet. Dimitri buried his face into my hair and breathed deeply. "_Roza_, you'll be the death of me."

"A good death, though."

He chuckled. "You bet."


End file.
